


Пять способов заткнуть Стайлза Стилински

by ExcitareFluctus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Happy Ending, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mini, Slash, Surprise Kissing, Teenagers, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcitareFluctus/pseuds/ExcitareFluctus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек Хейл знает пять способов заткнуть Стайлза Стилински. И никакой определенной классификации они не поддаются. Сначала он назвал свой список «Четыре невербальных и один вербальный способ заткнуть Стайлза Стилински». Потом переименовал в «Четыре способа заткнуть Стайлза Стилински и еще один, который я никогда не попробую». А потом сократил до «Пять способов заткнуть Стайлза Стилински». А то мало ли что...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять способов заткнуть Стайлза Стилински

## Список Дерека Хейла

  
**Способ первый: вербальный.  
Примечание: тот, который самый недейственный.**  

Как известно всем, кто хоть немного знаком со Стайлзом Стилински, тот способен болтать без умолку на любую тему. Причем наличие хоть какого-то интереса у собеседника, да и вообще собеседника для этого не обязательно.  
Дерек думает, что у Стилински словесное недержание. Потому что силой воли заткнуть собственный организм он просто не в состоянии. Для этого ему нужен определенный катализатор. Или какое-нибудь лекарство. Почему бы и нет? Хейл однажды, естественно в шутку, просил Дитона выписать Стайлзу что-нибудь от декларативной диареи. А тот, воровато оглянувшись, тихо предложил ему хлороформ. И рассмеялся.  
Дереку было не смешно.

В самом деле, разве можно столько болтать? Голос Стайлза раздражал Хейла примерно так же, как когтями по стеклу. Нет, не самое удачное сравнение. Голос у Стилински как раз был довольно... Приятным. А вот все остальное...  
Ну, вот, к примеру, Дереку нравятся задницы. Упругие, притягательные, обтянутые джинсовкой, так некстати прикрытые тканью красной толстовки... Короче, Дереку нравятся задницы. Но он ведь не обязан любить дерьмо, верно?  
А Стайлз извергал это самое «дерьмо» с таким энтузиазмом, будто если он закроет рот хоть на секунду, то речевой аппарат атрофируется за ненадобностью.

\- Заткнись, Стайлз, - и пять минут спокойствия. Примерно.  
Дерек не считал этот способ действенным. Но для того, чтобы заткнуть Стилински на короткий отрезок времени и дать себе хоть немного успокоиться он подходил идеально.  
Хейл, впрочем, не тешил себя иллюзиями. Он знал, что рано или поздно наглый мальчишка в ответ на его: «Заткнись, Стайлз!» сделает что-нибудь эдакое. Покажет язык, например. Передразнит его. Или протянет: «У-у-у, волчара!» и продолжит трещать дальше.

Оборотень решает практиковаться до тех пор, пока не изобретет идеальный способ заткнуть Стайлза Стилински. И очень надеется, что такой вообще существует.

 

**Способ второй: невербальный.  
Примечание: и безболезненный.**

Этот способ Дерек втайне очень любил.  
Во-первых, потому что Стайлз очаровательно пугался.  
Во-вторых, потому что он не требовал фактически никаких усилий с его стороны.  
А в третьих, потому что это очень эффектно смотрелось.

Вот Стайлз болтает, болтает, болтает, несет несусветную чушь, бессодержательную хрень или что он там обычно вещает в тот момент, когда замолчать кажется ему кощунством? А потом тихий рык на фоне, картинка меняется, Дерек сверкает глазами и Стилински, сделав Бэмби-фейс, нервно закусывает губу изнутри.   
Фантастика!  
Секунду назад он распинался о пользе брокколи, Дерек забыл, каким именно образом они перешли от обсуждения способа жизни одного конкретного вендиго до здоровой пищи, а теперь молчит, аки святая дева на исповеди у священника.  
Не прелесть ли?

А потом Хейлу, скрипя зубами, пришлось отказаться от этого способа. Он больше не альфа, и теперь не может смотреть на Стайлза так угрожающе.  
Жаль.  
Потому что, я, кажется, уже говорила, Стайлз очаровательно пугался.

 

**Способ третий: невербальный.  
** Примечание: и безболезненный.  
Поправка к примечанию: безболезненный для Стайлза. 

Если предыдущий, второй, способ Дерек втайне любил, то этот просто ненавидел.  
Во-первых, потому что злился Стайлз вовсе не очаровательно.  
Во-вторых, потому что этот способ требовал просто молниеносной реакции. И чистых рук.

Этот способ Хейл использовал только тогда, когда того требовали обстоятельства.  
К примеру, когда Стайлз собирался рассказать о нем что-то такое, что знать не следовало никому. Тем более самому Стайлзу, но раз уж он все равно знает, то...  
Вот как когда Дерек, включив какую-то, он даже под пытками не скажет, какую именно, музыку, закрылся в душе и в кой-то веке расслабился, напевая себе под нос простенькую мелодию. А Стайлз мать-твою-что-ты-здесь-делаешь Стилински завалился к нему за чем-то, о чем от удивления совсем забыл.  
Оборотень тогда узнал, что Стайлз может быть мстительной заразой-шантажистом. 

А еще, что смущается он еще очаровательнее, чем пугается (хотя и предпочитал не думать, откуда в его голове вообще взялась эта мысль и все другие мысли о том, что Стилински очаровательный).

И вот Хейл, молнией метнувшись к Стайлзу, зажимает его рот рукой. А тот, вот-же-твою-дивизию-Стилински, кусает его за руку!

 

**Способ четвертый: невербальный.  
** Примечание: и немного болезненный для Стайлза.  
Поправка к примечанию: но безболезненный для Дерека. 

Впечатывать Стилински в стену при любом удобном случае вообще стало у Хейла доброй традицией (которую Стайлз не одобрял, но кто его вообще спрашивает?).  
Так можно было сполна насладиться и его испугом, и смущением, и просто офигенным запахом страха-растерянности-возбуждения.  
Когда именно оборотень начал улавливать вожделение (Стайлз в мыслях Дерека истерически хохочет над этим словом) к нему, Хейл как-то не запомнил. Будто эта жгучая смесь адреналина и тестостерона была всегда.  
И будто он всегда подыгрывал попыткам Стилински сделать ситуацию хотя бы немного не такой неловкой.

\- Мог бы просто сказать: «Заткнись, Стайлз!» как ты обычно это делаешь.  
\- Эй, волчара, аккуратнее, я не пуленепробиваемый!  
\- Делай что угодно, только не кусай!  
\- Что это за дурацкая привычка прижимать меня к каждой минимально твердой поверхности?

А еще Дереку нравилось убеждать себя в том, что ему только кажется, будто эти фразы с каждым разом становятся все более двусмысленными.  
И он очень сильно старался не думать об этом самом «что угодно», упомянутом Стайлзом.  
Получалось, если честно, плоховато.  
Если Хейл в ближайшее время не придумает что-нибудь, то он рискует стать первым человеком, погибшим от спермотоксикоза.  
Дерек даже представил свои похороны: толкающего скорбную речь Питера, вставляющего слово «вожделеть» в каждое предложение, и Стайлза, хихикающего до слез (рыдающего до смеха?) над ним.  
И подумал, что ему пора сходить к психиатру. Давно собирался.

 

**Способ пятый.  
** Примечание: тот, который Хейл поклялся никогда не использовать.  
Поправка к примечанию: но все-таки использовал, использует и будет использовать. 

Дерек думал, что вычеркнет этот день из своей жизни от слова «совсем» и не вспомнит даже под страшными пытками.  
Серьезно, что хорошего может быть в злом Скотте, хмуром шерифе и недружелюбном охотнике, изучающих карту, пеструю от отмеченных точек, в которых видели какую-то чудовищно опасную сверхъестественную хрень с труднопроизносимым латинским названием? И, уж тем более, что хорошего могло быть в тарахтелке-Стайлзе?  
Дерек иногда грешным делом думал довести младшего Стилински до белого каления, до такой точки, чтобы тот кричал, срывая голос, и... И, собственно, сорвал голос.  
День в тишине казался ему манной небесной.

Хейл мужественно терпел, пока Стайлз распинался о том, что если бы эти твари были веганами (или вегетарианцами?), то у них не было бы проблем вообще. Даже когда Стилински начал причитать, что все проблемы в его жизни и в жизни города семейства псовых, Дерек промолчал. Но когда парень стал рассуждать о том, как эти твари размножаются и почему им не стоит этого делать, тонкая душевная организация оборотня не выдержала такого напора.

Резко развернувшись в сторону Стайлза, Дерек молниеносно подлетел к нему и схватил за очередную толстовку. Стилински брыкался и пытался возразить, а оборотень думал о том, как он облизывает губы. Понимание, что именно он должен сейчас сделать, обрушилось на Хейла вместе со всеми мыслями об очаровании Стайлза и спермотоксикозе одновременно. Тогда Дерек, не долго думая, а точнее вообще не думая, заткнул Стилински поцелуем.  
Сначала парень испуганно пискнул и вцепился в предплечья оборотня, приоткрыв рот. А Дерек медленно провел языком по его нижней губе и немного прикусил её. Стайлз ответил ему с безграничным энтузиазмом и бешено колотящимся сердцем.  
Они упоительно целовались под звуки разбивающихся челюстей и рвущихся шаблонов.

Хейл нехотя оторвался от Стилински, чтобы оценить масштабы действа.  
Скотт стоял, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, Арджент смешно выпучил глаза, а Стилински-старший застыл с выражением «офигеть, мой сын гей-зоофил» на лице.  
Дерек перевел взгляд на Стайлза. Тот смотрел на него так, будто еще не понял, что только что произошло, но хотел еще. И единственное, что парень смог выдавить из себя, это:  
\- Де-ерек...  
Хейл самодовольно улыбнулся. Он лишил Стилински дара речи.  
Стайлз смотрел на него так, будто думал, что сказать, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и на одном дыхании выдал:  
\- Дерек, поцелуй меня.  
Хейл не знал, кто сейчас в этой комнате был ближе всех к обмороку, но готов был поставить на Скотта.  
Он еще раз ухмыльнулся и, наклонившись, снова поцеловал Стайлза. Тот, довольно мурлыча, обнял его руками за шею.

Дерек Хейл знает пять способов заткнуть Стайлза Стилински. И всего один способ, чтобы заставить его лишиться дара речи.


End file.
